1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of aftermarket primarily automotive tools, and pertains particularly to methods and apparatus for removing ice and residue moisture from a surface.
2. Discussion of the State of the Art
In areas affected by harsh winters, ice buildup on glass and metal surfaces is commonplace. Car windshields and car windows often become coated with thick bulky ice during winter months, and therefore must be frequently cleaned of ice before driving is possible. Most consumers use ice scrappers to remove ice from vehicle. A problem with tools of this type is that they are ineffective for removing bulky amounts of ice and generally require a period of preheating of the windshield or window glass before the scrapper works efficiently. Moreover, the straight edge of a scrapper is not designed properly for heavier ice loads.
Therefore, what is clearly needed is a tool for removing ice and residual moisture from a surface that breaks up and separates the ice sheet for more efficient cleaning. A tool such as this would require little or no preheating of the surface to remove the ice.